


Zama kuze kube yilapho uyithola kahle

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Zama kuze kube yilapho uyithola kahle

UBrienne wayehleli ebhentshini endaweni eseceleni kwechibi. Waluma ucingo lwakhe lukhala lungapheli. Wayekhala izinyembezi, enethemba lokuthi akekho umuntu owayezomuzwa. Kepha kukhona umuntu owambona ekhala. Wacabanga ngendlela abaleka ngayo kwiGym ngokushesha nje lapho ethola umbhalo. Wambiza wabuya, kepha akabuyanga. Wamlandela ke.

Manje njengoba embona ekhala, wasondela kuye wabeka isandla sakhe ehlombe. Waqina lukhuni futhi ngokushesha wasukuma. Amehlo akhe amahle ayenegazi kusuka ekhala. Wazihlikihla izihlathi ngokuphelelwa yithemba, wambuza, "Jaime, wenzani lapha?" wafaka esinye isandla kuye wasiphakamisa esihlathini ngesinye wasibuza, "Kwenzekeni Brienne? Ngabe u ... konke kuhamba kahle? angikaze ngikubone ukhala kanjena, Brie. Ngitshele uma kukhona okungahambi kahle." Izwi lakhe laligcwele ukukhathazeka. "Akusizi ukuthi sikhathazeke, ngiyaphila.", Izwi lakhe laliyavevezela futhi amazwi akhe ayemdumaza. UJaime wayeqiniseka ukuthi uqamba amanga. Amehlo akhe ahlahle amehlo ngokubukeka okucasulayo wabe esephendula ethi, "Ungumqambimanga omubi. Ngabe ungomunye walawo mabheshi, uHyle noma lowo Ronnet onezinwele ezibomvu okuhluphayo? Vele ungitshele  
Ngizokwenza izimpilo zabo zibe yisihogo. "Izwi lakhe lase ligcwele ulaka. Wamgqolozela futhi wahluleka ukuqonda ukuthi konke lokhu kwenzeka kanjani. Indoda eyayimklolodela, imhlekisa futhi imbiza ngamagama manje yayisikhathazekile ngaye. Ngakho-ke, lapho uJaime esezohamba, elimele futhi ekholelwa ukuthi ubengeke amtshele lutho, wabamba isandla sakhe ukuze amyeke.

"Jaime, akukhulunywa ngoHyle noma uRonnet noma omunye umuntu. Ungubaba wami nje. Ushone izolo ebusuku ehlaselwa yisifo senhliziyo ngokungazelelesi. Lowo bekungumbhalo ovela kudokotela womndeni wethu." Kusho uBrienne, aqale phansi futhi. UJaime wamgona wamduduza, "Ssshh! Konke kuzolunga. Ungowesifazane oqinile, Brienne. Kufanele uhlale uqine."

"Anginaye umuntu osele kulomhlaba. Ngingedwa ngedwa manje.", Ekhononda ehlombe lakhe. UJaime wadonsa futhi wamfaka esihlathini, "Hei, hehe, ungaphinde ungabaze ukusho ukuthi uwedwa. Ngilungile lapha futhi ngizohlala ngiseduze kwakho. Ngi ... ngithanda ... ngithanda uYo..uyazi." Wangena kuye wamanga, kwathi lapho ephendula wajulisa ukumanga.

Ngakho-ke, babemi bebambe izandla kulo lonke umngcwabo kababa kaBrienne nangezikhathi ezimbalwa kamuva, bashada ukuze bafeze isithembiso sabo komunye nomunye sokuhlala ngasohlangothini lwabanye njalo.


End file.
